


Within This Broken World

by HobblyWobbly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Dehumanization, Emotional Baggage, Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Feral Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Recovery, Respawn Mechanics, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, but neither of them realize it, hybrid politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: “Kid-” Techno watches the boy’s head snap over. Why is he doing this? He has a good thing going here- the blood god is fed and Techno doesn’t have to feel guilt- yet he’s risking it all for a kid he just met. But the way he’s staring at him as if he’s handed him the world consumes Techno with the overwhelming feeling that he had to fix this.He had to save this kid. He refused to be a puppet any longer.“Do you want to escape with me?”For years, Techno has accepted that his fate as a mindless puppet for the Blood God would be an endless one, with little to no hope in sight for him. However, after a chance encounter with a skittish enderman hybrid that hits a little too close to home, Techno finds himself risking the monotony of his life for a chance at something new.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 98
Kudos: 927





	1. will i hurt another

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE WARNINGS!!

Technoblade will never forget his first kill.

He had been traveling for days without break, and he naively thought to set up camp. He was a couple of days out from reaching the village, and no one would attack him on the road, right? He never should have let his guard down. Techno had been on the verge of falling asleep when a knife was pressed to his back.

Techno helplessly watches anything the bandits deem useless get thrown into the campfire.

“Guys, look, the pig is squealing!” The man behind him laughs. The air is humid, thick, and hard to breathe, even more so with an arm around his neck. The heat is reminiscent of the Nether. “It’s kinda cute, don’t you think?” The suffocating scent of putrid mud, sweat, and smoke float about. It makes his eyes tear up. “I had a pig for a pet, once. He bit me so I turned ‘im into bacon.”

**he dies first**

_mmm bacon_

“Stop playing with your food and just kill it already,” another barks. He tosses Techno’s small coin pouch between his hands. “It’s just a damn monster. No one’s gonna come lookin’ for it.”

“Alright, alright. Say night-night, piggy.” Techno watches the knife lift into the air. No. He can’t die. Not like this.

**kill them.**

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Techno bites down on the man’s arm. 

His canines break past the skin. He hears a scream. The grip around his neck slackens. Techno sees the slim opening and takes it. He snarls and pounces on his opponent using what little weight and strength he had. Techno moves on instinct, and snatches the man’s thin neck between his teeth, digging in and letting the metallic substance fill his mouth. He jerks his head back, tearing a chunk of flesh from his throat along with him.

His overgrown claws dig into the man’s skin and drag down his chest, watching in satisfaction as blood pools out. Red covers his hands. This is nothing like slaughtering small animals to appease the voices. This _works._

**KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL**

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

The bandit below him is dead. His glossy eyes staring toward the skin in permanent fear. Techno shakily stands breathing hard through his nose. It took a lot of energy. He's now purely fueled by adrenaline. The other bandits flinch when he turns to them, grabbing a knife off the grass. His lips twitch into a grin. The blood on his skin is warm. He- _they_ want more.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

The aftermath is downright revolting. On the rain-soaked ground, scattered, lay one of the man’s guts, bloody and covered in mud. The other has his throat slit open in a puddle of blood.

When Techno comes to his senses he hunches over and vomits. He can't get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Tears well up in his eyes, but he doesn’t cry. He doesn’t deserve to. Mud, rain, and blood mix into a disgusting puddle below him showing his beaten reflection.

_Monster._

The voices hum pleasantly in his mind. Proud. Appreciative. He has always longed for validation just not like this.

Phantom hands stroke his shoulders and pet through his hair telling him what a good job he did, how the Blood God accepts his offering, that they deserved it. He knows they aren't real. Maybe that just makes it all worse.

“I never wanted this…” Techno croaks. He bites down on his lip swallowing his sobs. He doesn’t deserve to cry. Not after everything. Could he even return home after this? Could he dare look at Phil and Wilbur in the eye? “I just-”

**but youre ours now**

_and we love you! we’re never letting go!_

He cast a withering glance to the corpses. Maybe he should have let them kill him. Perhaps the afterlife would have proven a kinder fate.

──────────

The keys jingle as they clang against his dingy room. Already? Techno groggily blinks away the sleep and lifts his head. He lazily watches the door built of iron bars swing open with creaking hinges.

“Get up, Blade, it’s time.” The man tosses a diamond sword and a shield over to Techno. He feels like he should know his name.

**he isnt important just another person to kill**

_ooo lets call him steve! thats a funny name_

Techno pulls a cape over his shoulders, red like blood, followed by a crown indicating his champion status. He distantly wonders if he ever felt proud of wearing the crown. He remembers kneeling before the gamemaster after tearing through his enemies appearing on the other side victorious. The cheers had been invigorating, but had he ever been proud?

It didn’t matter, in the end. The Blood God’s hunger is sated, and that’s all that matters.

Before stepping out Techo grabs the pig mask off his desk.

 _(“Tada!” Wilbur grins up at him. The pig mask in his hands is a carbon copy of the pig mobs they discovered upon entering this new world. It was an odd experience, to say the least. They spent a good day trying to communicate with the creatures. Blank white eyes stare back at him. He runs his fingers over the pink fuzzy material. “D’you like it? I made a matching one for myself- see?” A matching boar mask is held beside Wilbur’s face. His golden eyes crinkle upwards and his ears wiggle happily. “That way we can blend in with the humans! I saw some kids do this! You'd never get anywhere without me, admit it."_ _)_

The straps are tight around his head and the mask snugly fits over his face. Techno is surprised it has survived so long. A long time ago, Techno would have been braiding his hair, but it had been chopped off in a fight. Now only a thin, messy braid remains on the right side of his face to hold an emerald. For good luck. The rest of his hair barely reaches his shoulders now. The man steps out of the way for Techno to pass.

Even hundreds of blocks down, he can hear the crowds’ cheer for bloodshed. But nothing is louder than the ravenous roar in his head.

**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD_

It’s a mantra Techno is all too familiar with. The voices begin to shape his thoughts until the line separating the two is blurred. The walk is familiar as he is escorted to a closed gate leading into the main Colosseum.

A series of trumpets announces his arrival followed by boisterous cheers. Techno groans and rubs his head then his sensitive ears. They do love their theatrics, don’t they?

“And here is our reigning champion!”

He can never understand how one can gain enjoyment out of bloodshed. Although, that train of thought makes him a hypocrite considering where he stood now; an illegal server on the edge of the universe with the largest Colosseum to date. It was here that the first bloodsport was held before it became popularized and baby-proofed.

Here, death is permanent. Upon entering the server respawn stars are confiscated before you're sent on your merry way.

Techno looks around the crowd disinterestedly. Misshapen pig masks, banners with his name, people dressed in poor imitations of his outfit. It’s things Techno has seen hundreds of times over but can never get used to. Everyone knew his name on the server. The infamous Technoblade- merciless and ruthless to all. He easily climbed the ranks of popularity and became the Colosseum’s center point.

Once a month, the hosts would treat their customers with a gauntlet featuring their favorite champion. It was something different in the routine of gladiator against gladiator.

The gauntlet starts the same as always; herds of mobs are released from their cages sent to Techno’s waiting blade. An appetizer. Once Techno kills the initial wave the volunteer challengers come out. Adventurers looking for glory and fame. People with a debt to settle hoping for easy gold. The main course. Then, when the blood dripping off his blade stills and the screams stop, the execution. The dessert.

As the champion of the Colosseum, it was Techno’s _honor_ to kill whatever person was thrown before his feet. He didn’t know if they were innocent or not. They were always hybrids. They always stared at him in fear. It was the audience’s favorite, and the Blood God’s. They particularly enjoyed when they would beg for mercy before Techno chopped their head off.

He wonders if those people would still cheer his name if they were here in the pit with him.

**MORE MORE MORE KILL MORE WE DEMAND MORE**

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

It always ends with Techno panting, blood smeared across his face and hands, his name being cheered into the heavens, his body feeling warm. But he doesn’t enjoy the mindless killing. He never has. It’s just a means to an end.

The mobs this time around were different than the usual zombies and skeletons. Techno had hesitated when a horde of zombie pigmen were pushed out. He had left the Nether before the sickness spread but heard the stories. Now, after seeing the husks, Techno was glad he never returned. That doesn’t mean he wants to kill them.

_(“Wait- please!” He had to get up. His brother needed him. He struggles in the net panic filling his veins. Wilbur trips over a root scrambling away from the adventurer. “Please- we’re just like you- we aren’t mobs-!” He watches in horror as the axe is brought down. His scream is cut off sharply. And the adventurers laugh. This couldn’t be happening._

_Wilbur falls to his knees, eyes glossing over never to shine again, forever staring at him for help. When his body falls over onto the mud, he finds his voice._

_“WILBUR!”)_

“Now comes our grand finale!”

A large gate on the other side begins to open. Two handlers come out dragging someone by iron chains. Must be a real tough one then. Techno might actually have some fun. The crowd erupts into thunderous applause as a tall figure steps into the sunlight streaming down from the open roof. The chains are dropped and the gate slams shut behind him.

Everything stops.

He looks like a teenager. He assumes him to be an enderman hybrid of sorts; Techno has never seen one in person. He heard they were extremely rare. An iron muzzle is wrapped tightly around his head sealing his jaw shut. The teen presses his back to the gate too scared to make noise. His mismatched eyes are wide in terror. The pupils are thinner than paper. This was wrong. It has never been a _kid_ before. How could a kid deserve a public execution?

**KILL HIM MONSTER MONSTER KILL KILL SPILL HIS BLOOD**

_NO LET HIM LIVE!! LET LIVE!!_

The voices have never been split on a decision like this before.

Techno has seen those eyes before. This kid has already given up on life, exhausted of all his options, the world has beaten him down.

It makes Techno falter.

“Blade!” The announcer shouts. “End its pitiful life! Be the hero you were born to be!” The crowd roars their agreements. Rotten food is tossed from the seats at the boy who helplessly covers himself with his arms. On any other occasion, Techno may have found himself laughing, drunk off adrenaline and bloodlust. Now he just feels sick. 

A glint of metal catches Techno’s attention.

**LEAVE HIM LET HIM DIE KILL KILL BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD**

_SAVE HIM WATER BAD PROTECT_

Before his brain can catch up with his body, Techno grabs the boy by the arm and yanks him forward. From behind the muzzle he lets out muffled shouts of surprise. He keeps the grip on his wrist tight so he can’t step back.

Techno watches a bucket of water get poured onto the spot the kid had been standing at moments ago. The boy has stopped struggling. He’s staring at the damp spot on the sand. That amount in his current state easily could have killed him. He would have become nothing more than a charred corpse left to bathe in the sun.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? LET HIM DIE!! THE BLOOD GOD DEMANDS IT**

_YES YES SAVE S AVE GOOD POG_

_(“There is nothing here for us…” Wilbur says softly. He stares at the portal they watched the travelers disappear through. It’s their key out of the wastes. Maybe they could be accepted there. Were the people there kinder? “I say we go. We’ll be alright- as long as we have each other.” His hand is squeezed. With a deep breath, he follows his brother into the portal, allowing the purple glow to envelop him.)_

In those panicked eyes, he sees himself. Forced into a life he never chose just waiting for it all to end. Just what horrors has he gone through to make him give up on it all?

“Kid-” Techno watches the boy’s head snap over. Why is he doing this? He has a good thing going here- the blood god is fed and Techno doesn’t have to feel guilt- yet he’s risking it all for a kid he just met. But the way he’s staring at him as if he’s handed him the world consumes Techno with the overwhelming feeling that he had to fix this.

He had to save this kid. He refused to be a puppet any longer.

“Do you want to escape with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO LETS GOO!!! i speedran this in one day but im already so excited i have so much angst planned hehe  
> i will be updating tags as it goes so keep an eye on that!!  
> let me know what you guys think :)  
> and before someone wonders no i did not forget to tag major character death it isnt there for a reason :)
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post drabbles, hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)
> 
> WE HAVE FANART!!  
> [Ranboo + potato by GratuitousGay](https://twitter.com/GratuitousGay/status/1372816977991979008)  
> [Ranboo by willowspore](https://twitter.com/willowspore/status/1373124762046631937)


	2. the ugly duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(“Scrawny little thing, aren’t you?” A sword clangs against the iron bars. He tries to push himself back to the farthest corner of the cage possible, pulling in his lanky limbs to become smaller. His wings wrap around his child-sized body leaving only his eyes visible as they peer over the top. “I wonder how much XP we can get from you…” He grins. “I mean- we’ve all heard the Ender Dragon legends. But a hybrid? Oh, we’re gonna be rich!”)_

Ranboo begins to stir. 

His body takes notice of an icy hard surface beneath his cheek. He lets out a groan, the ground seeming to spin as he tries to sit up. Leaning forward, he feels a sharp pain in his shoulders and realizes his hands are restrained behind his back. Chained, to be specific. They jingle as he moves. The room is made from thick stone and his only source of light comes from a thin window with thick metal bars. 

“It’s awake. Good.” He hears an unfamiliar voice call, barely able to make out the shape of another figure across the room in his haze. He blinks a few times as the room stops shaking and his blurry vision starts to clear.

Where is he-

Someone grabs him off the ground. 

He’s pulled up so that they have better access to his face. He’s forced to lean down. Another yanks his head back and keeps their hand gripping his hair. Ranboo struggles as his jaw is forced open revealing his razor-sharp teeth. “That’s not gonna do. Can’t have the prized champion get hurt, eh?” 

Rough hands force a muzzle over his nose and mouth. Straps are pulled and tightened behind his head. As the muzzle is buckled in place, his jaw is forced closed and pressure builds on the bridge of his nose. Inside the muzzle his breath is hot, fanning across his face. His heart drums in his ears.

“Now comes our grand finale!”

Ranboo flinches when a screeching noise echoes into the room. The two men yank him forward by the chains. A large gate is opening. They make their way to it. Ranboo winces as he steps into the sunlight, dirt shifting around his feet, hands pushing his back.

Is this it? Is this how he dies? If only he was stronger. If only he wasn’t such a coward. If only-

The gate slams shut behind him. Ranboo presses his back against the gate praying that it may open up again. That someone will save him from the monster looming over him. Everything is so loud. He cups his hands over his long, sensitive ears. It doesn’t work.

_(“Scrawny little thing, aren’t you?” A sword clangs against the iron bars. Ranboo tries to push himself into the farthest corner of the cage possible, pulling in his lanky limbs to become smaller. His wings wrap around his child-sized body leaving only his eyes visible as they peer over the top. “I wonder how much XP we can get from you…” He grins. “I mean- we’ve all heard the Ender Dragon legends. But a hybrid? Oh, we’re gonna be rich!”)_

Ranboo screams when he is yanked forward.

Touch is bad. Touch means pain. Immediately Ranboo begins struggling, trying to escape, wanting nothing more than to return to the dark room-

The sound of water catches Ranboo’s attention. The spot he had been standing in mere seconds before is now a puddle. He steps to the side so the water can’t touch his bare feet. 

They saved him? Why?

“Kid-” his blood chills and his spines straighten. The blank, white eyes of the pig mask lock with Ranboo’s own. He opens his mouth but his muzzle forces it shut. 

“Do you want to escape with me?”

This had to be a dream. 

But the man never took his words back. He kept a secure grip on Ranboo’s wrist, eyes boring deep into his soul, the question lingering in the air. Hesitantly, as if he’d be reprimanded for moving without permission, Ranboo nods. An almost animalistic grin stretches across the man’s face. “Good. Stay behind me, and don’t stop moving.” 

Before Ranboo can question him the man is throwing his sword across the arena. Into the head of the announcer. The corpse slumps over the railing and falls into the pit.

The stands erupt into shrill screams as hundreds upon hundreds of arrows are shot at the two.

It all becomes a blur.

──────────

_Don’t stop moving._

For Ranboo, who has been running his entire life, it’s a simple enough order to follow. His pink-haired savior never stops to make sure Ranboo is following. It's almost as if he knows Ranboo is right there at his heel. He cuts down anyone who gets in their way with a grace that leaves Ranboo’s heart in his throat. It’s a dance. A deadly, beautiful, captivating dance. 

This wasn’t a man forced into his role. He was _hungry_. 

When he snarls, shield bashing into the skull of his enemy until all that’s left is mush, Ranboo sees the monster the audience saw. Except Ranboo knew better. As one who has been labeled a monster his entire life, he knew to look past the surface. Each movement is thought out with heightened precision behind every step. He reminds Ranboo of the grand tales he overheard humans tell over a campfire; of men who defeated legendary foes with nary more than a sword and shield, their legacies being written in the stars.

A knight.

 _His_ knight.

_(The knife in his hand is heavy. He has to do this. He has to get rid of these accursed wings. They are the reason for everything- the only thing tying him to his cruel fate. Ranboo twists his arms around pressing the knife to the base of his wing. He angles his body to see his reflection on the water’s surface. His wings tremble. With a deep breath, he slices.)_

Ranboo keeps running. He doesn’t know where they’re headed. He doesn’t care. His eyes stay focused on the back of the man’s head, the sunlight bouncing off his crown, blood splattered on his face.

They stop in an alleyway.

Ranboo all but collapses onto the ground. He can feel the exhaustion wearing into his body now. They made it. Now what? The realization of what he has just done hits all at once. If Ranboo didn’t have a price on his head before he most certainly did now.

He is on an unfamiliar server, in an even stranger city, and a hybrid. Perhaps dying in the Colosseum would have proven a kinder fate.

He’s so lost in his head that he startles badly when warm fingers brush over his cheek. The muffled warble that escapes him leaves his throat feeling hoarse. Instinctively he lashes out. His wrist is caught mid-air, claws scratching at nothing. The white eyes fixate on Ranboo, his mouth set in a thin line. He doesn’t attack back. It only worsens Ranboo’s panic.

“Calm down, kid,” He murmurs. When Ranboo doesn’t stop screaming, his hand is released. “Okay. Touch is a no-go. But look- you aren’t gonna be able to get that off without my help.” He gestures to the muzzle around Ranboo's face. He almost forgot about it, so overwhelmed with everything. Immediately, his hands press against the sides, helplessly tugging. “I’m gonna try not to touch you, but you need to stay still. ‘Kay?”

This time the man waits for Ranboo response. He hesitantly nods. He stays in Ranboo’s peripheral vision working on loosening the straps of the muzzle. Ranboo whimpers as the muzzle is gently pulled away from his face. His jaw pops as his mouth opens. “There-”

Ranboo flings himself into the nearest corner. He balances on the balls of his feet, body ready to run at a moment’s notice. His fingers skim over the raw skin on the sides of his face and neck. It hurts. But he’s free.

“What’s your name?” The man stays crouched in the same spot. He does not attempt to come closer. “You got a name, right?”

Ranboo blinks. When was the last time someone called him by his name? When was the last time he _spoke?_ The man patiently waits, his head tilted slightly, and it’s only right for him to get an answer. “R...Ranboo…” He rasps. It’s soon followed by pained coughs, grasping the wall to steady.

“Ranboo,” the name sounds odd coming from him. “I’m Technoblade.”

Technoblade.

He wants to say his name. To tell him how thankful he is for saving his life. His mouth opens. “If I know Schlatt, he’ll be sending that annoying Butcher Army after me any second now. Guess this is where we part ways, kid.”

Techno stands dusting his pants off. A hand comes to rest on the hilt of his sword and his cape sways with his body when he turns.

_(“Are you lost, little one?” He rushes into the nearest bush away from the human’s vision. He watches the crying child he had been trying to soothe be scooped into a woman’s arms. Soon, their cries are hushed, little hands clutching her finger. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you find your family.” Family. Ranboo has seen those. If she could help the child then maybe she could help him! Carefully, Ranboo emerges from the bushes, struggling with his words as he catches the human’s attention._

_“L-Lost-” she begins screaming at the sight of him and the child begins crying again._

_“MONSTER!!”)_

Something overcomes Ranboo at that moment. He reaches out. Techno is stopped by thin fingers clutching his sleeve. His knees scrape against the cobbled ground. 

“D-Don’t-” Ranboo tightens his grip on Techno’s sleeve. He’s so scared. This server was new, strange, and if they found him again the next executioner may not be so kind. It may not have been much, but Ranboo is desperate not to lose the first person to ever show him kindness. “I-I-” His eyes well up with tears. He desperately wants to tell Techno all this, but he can’t get the words out. Before he can continue, something is draped across his back. 

It’s warm and plush, and most likely the softest thing he has felt in his entire life.

“Alright, don’t start crying on me, kid,” Techno crouches and sighs. He adjusts the cape around Ranboo smoothing out the creases, careful not to touch him directly. The wool-lined collar cushions his raw skin. “I’ll help you get to a server hub, but from there you’re on your own, got it?”

Shakily, Ranboo tucks his chin to his chest, the cape wraps around him like the hug he’s never felt, the newfound warmth sinking into his weary bones. Techno watches Ranboo, and he promises to one day express his gratitude. For now, he’ll hold onto this warmth as long as he’s allowed.

“...o-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so you know that bit in lilo and stitch when stitch is alone in the forest and keeps repeating how hes alone? :)
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post drabbles, hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)
> 
> WE HAVE FANART!!  
> [Ranboo + potato by GratuitousGay](https://twitter.com/GratuitousGay/status/1372816977991979008)  
> [Ranboo by willowspore](https://twitter.com/willowspore/status/1373124762046631937)


	3. step out of the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here,” Techno holds up a piece of ripped cloth. He is slow so Ranboo can track his every move. He’s careful not to touch him directly as he ties the cloth around his wrist. “This way we don’t lose each other, alright? I know you probably don’t wanna go out there. Trust me, I hate crowds. But we- you especially need new clothes and food.” He ties the other end around his own wrist. 
> 
> Ranboo watches him from where he is buried in the cape. Techno doubts he’ll be getting it back anytime soon. “Okay?”

The marketplace is busy as it usually and, with this development, comes its set of pros and cons that Techno hadn't considered to be a problem before today.

Predictable pros; busy means that there are fewer chances of being found, it's easier to cover up their tracks, and large amounts of people mean it's easier to pick up information through passing conversation.

The only con, as well as an outlier; Techno is currently stuck with a traumatized, skittish teenager who won't leave his corner.

“Here,” Techno holds up a piece of ripped cloth. He is slow so Ranboo can track his every move. He’s careful not to touch him directly as he ties the cloth around his wrist. “This way we don’t lose each other, alright? I know you probably don’t wanna go out there. Trust me, I hate crowds. But we-  _ you _ especially need new clothes and food.” He ties the other end around his own wrist. 

Ranboo watches him from where he is buried in the cape. Techno doubts he’ll be getting it back anytime soon. “Okay?”

“O...okay…” His voice is barely louder than a whisper. Progress is progress, and Techno will take what he can get. Techno pulls the hood over Ranboo’s head, minding his long floppy ears, the two horns that curve back appearing as lumps under the hood. Hopefully, people won’t look too closely.

“Keep your head down and stick by me, alright? If you need my attention-” he pulls on his sleeve as a demonstration. “-just do that. Otherwise, just try not to look suspicious.”

Ranboo nods. Techno steps back so the kid can leave the corner, being extra careful not to get the cape dirty.

**ditch the kid he is just going to slow us down**

_ SUSBOO!!! TECHNOSUS!! OOO JAIL ARC POG!!! _

Techno navigates the alleys until they reach the market threshold. There is added tension on the cloth. Ranboo has stopped in place staring at all the people in visible fear. The shared breaths, the press of bodies, the overwhelming amount of humans that at any given moment may realize something is off. Techno understands the fear of it completely.

_ (“Are you scared?” His twin whispers, ever so observant, their matching grey ponchos concealing their hybrid features from the townsfolk. He glances at the golden-haired man a few steps ahead. He is kind. That much he trusts. He let them into his home without question and fed them three meals a day.  _

_ But the last time he trusted someone they took them into a ditch and he felt the warmth drain out of Wilbur’s body leaving him alone in the darkness- his hand is squeezed. Wilbur is smiling at him. “It’s okay. If you get scared just squeeze my hand. I won’t let go. Promise.”) _

“I won’t let them hurt you.” In their situation it’s the only amount of reassurance Techno can grant. He won’t make empty promises or lie. Ranboo seems to understand this. With a shaky intake of air, he follows Techno into the market.

Techno tries not to stare too long at anyone, not wanting to attract any more attention than the passing glances he’s already getting. It’s hard  _ not _ to be recognized as the Colosseum’s champion with the crown on his head. Here’s to hoping people will be too awe-struck to question why he’s here. Techno has never come out in public before. He’s never trusted his self-control in places like these with far too many vulnerable lives.

**the village remember the village**

_ its been so loooong since we had a feast like that _

His hands curl into fists. By the time Techno finds the right stall his claws have emerged and begun cutting into his palm.

“Do you sell armor?” Techno asks the stall owner without preamble. He wipes his bleeding hands off on his pants. The woman removes the cigarette from her lips. She gives Techno a quick once over then glances at Ranboo. He steps in front of him, noting how Ranboo shuffles closer behind him. “Answer the question, or I’ll take my business elsewhere.”

“Just the necessities. Leather gear, pants, shirts- none of that expensive stuff. Iron is a rare commodity.” She’s lying through her teeth. Techno can  _ see _ the freshly made iron sword held in the glass display case, the blade glinting in the sunbeams. If they weren’t so pressed for time this would be a different conversation. 

He lists off the necessary supplies for the journey. The merchant turns and lifts the back curtain. After a moment of debating, Techno speaks again, “and a cloak- largest one you have.”

Leaving the server will be easy. Portals here are severely understaffed considering not many understand the mechanics so sneaking through is child’s play. He can probably find some tournament or whatnot to join but finding the kid a server hub that won’t kill him on sight will be harder. 

Wait. A lightbulb goes off in his head.

There’s always Hypixel. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Hypixel is known for allowing anyone- regardless of mob hybrid status or not- inside as long as they follow the rules of conduct. It may cost Techno a fortune, but it’s the safest place he can think of.

A hand tugs his sleeve.

“Heh?” Techno’s sleeve pinched between a thumb and index finger. Ranboo’s eyes stay focused on the ground. “What is it?”

“I-” Ranboo covers his mouth as he coughs. Techno waits until he points through the crowd. “Po-” A small group of people has gathered around limiting what he can see, but there’s no mistaking the smell.

“Baked sweet potatoes?” Ranboo nods eagerly. “...alright. We can get some potatoes.”

**we need food to keep up strength strength to kill kill for blood**

_ potato no its po-ta-to no its POTATO no its- _

Techno is torn from his thoughts by the woman slamming a pile of clothes on the counter. Ranboo leans over Techno’s shoulder curiously.

“That’ll be twenty gold pieces and an emerald for the boots. They’re my best ones,” she holds her hand out waiting. Techno hands her the proper amount before waving the new clothes away in his inventory. Once they’re somewhere safe for the night he’ll hand them over. “Pleasure doin’ business.” 

Techno growls. He smirks a bit at the woman’s flinch.

“C’mon, Ranboo,” Techno weaves his way over to the potato stall. His ears pick up on Ranboo’s steady footsteps not too far behind. There’s something particular about the way he walks. It’s as if he’s not really touching the ground. Too quiet for one to ever know he was there. If not for Techno’s sensitive hearing he’d have thought Ranboo to be a ghost.

When the people gathered see Techno coming they quickly shuffle away. If there is one thing about being the undefeated champion and a piglin hybrid it meant everyone is terrified of him. The stall owner looks one second away from breaking down in tears as he hands over two baked sweet potatoes wrapped in tinfoil, accepting the gold coins with shaking hands. “Here you go, kid.”

_ (“This is called a potato,” the lumpy brown vegetable is held in front of his face. Phil picks up his wicker basket beginning to set them inside. Some carry dark spots and some are longer with roots hanging off the tips. “And this is my potato farm. They grow best in spring, which is how they taste so sweet when I cook ‘em. But they taste best during winter and help warm the soul. I like to think of them almost like a comfort food.”) _

Ranboo takes the offered potato as if it is something sacred. Techno watches as Ranboo takes a tiny, hesitant bite. Techno bites back a snicker when Ranboo’s tail wags under the cape. 

“Careful, kid, yer gonna blow our cover.” He reprimands softly. Ranboo’s ear twitches and he takes another bite. Distantly, Techno wonders if the kid has ever had a warm meal like this before. It’s clear he’s had a hard life, and he’s probably lived his entire life alone.

**that makes him weak a liability**

_ awww technosoft we like this one _

The potato is gone in a matter of seconds. Ranboo wipes his mouth clean, licking off every crumb making sure none of it goes to waste. Techno hands over the second potato. He shrugs under Ranboo’s confused gaze. “I lost my sense of taste years ago, so it’ll be a waste on me. Go ahead. Take it.”

He vaguely remembers a long-lost time when he'd do anything for a baked potato. If Wilbur saw him now, would he even recognize the thing he's become? A creature that lives off blood and fear.

Their fingers brush when Ranboo takes the potato. His eyes are focused on a spot on the ground, a thoughtful curl to his lips. “...thank you…”

And, for the first time, Ranboo smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merchant: okay heres the clothes for you and your kid  
> techno: what kid  
> merchant, pointing at ranboo: isnt that ur kid?  
> techno: hes not MY kid hes just A kid  
> techno: that im taking care of. at the moment.
> 
> also i hope the sbi crumbs fed y'all :)
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post drabbles, hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)
> 
> WE HAVE FANART!!  
> [Ranboo + potato by GratuitousGay](https://twitter.com/GratuitousGay/status/1372816977991979008)  
> [Ranboo by willowspore](https://twitter.com/willowspore/status/1373124762046631937)


	4. safe, warm, and alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo wakes up slowly.
> 
> He takes a moment to piece together where he is. He’s curled on his side in a fetal position, in unfamiliar clothes, his head lying on something soft. He presses his forehead against the cushion and curls his fingers into the plush material. It’s worn and faded, smelling of dirt, and something metallic. 
> 
> He feels safe.

“We should be safe here.”

Techno breaks off a couple of wooden planks. Ranboo stays out of the way fiddling with the sleeves of his new shirt. When the front door is pushed open Ranboo trails after Techno.

It’s spacious too. No heating, of course, but Ranboo isn’t complaining. He’s lived through worse conditions. The rain pours in unfettered and the wind howls around what’s left of the structure. After the bright light of the afternoon, it takes some getting used to, but at least it’s not the dangerous wilds Ranboo grew up in.

“This place used to be an old warehouse until a rat infestation broke out,” Techno explains. A pink transparent screen appears in front of his face. He taps something and a pile of logs materialize out of thin air. At Ranboo’s look of amazement, he chuckles lowly. “I’ll teach you how to use the Player interface later. But kid,” he begins, making a half-turn, and Ranboo perks up. In the blink of an eye, a blanket is being laid on the ground, Techno holding his hand out to Ranboo. 

“Cape.” Ranboo fumbles with the clasps and hands it over. Techno folds up the cape into a makeshift pillow lying it near the top. “You’ve been up all day. You should probably get some rest. I can see about getting us proper beds in the morning. For now, this should work.”

“Thank you…” Ranboo trails off, speechless. Maybe this is a test. He’s been given clothes, food, and now a bed. Good things don’t happen to him. Techno leaves Ranboo to his own devices getting a campfire started.

Ranboo curls up on the bed, long limbs tucked to his body, relishing the warmth, and despite himself, he falls asleep quickly, to the soft crackling of a fire and Techno’s unconscious humming.

_**──────────** _

Ranboo wakes up slowly.

He takes a moment to piece together where he is. He’s curled on his side in a fetal position, in unfamiliar clothes, his head lying on something soft. He presses his forehead against the cushion and curls his fingers into the plush material. It’s worn and faded, smelling of dirt, and something metallic. 

He feels safe.

He tries not to make a noise. He’s rather good at it as well- has to be after living on his own for so long, fending off hunters, hunting animals in the woods for food- but something must alert Techno anyway.

“Oh, you’re up,” Techno yawns, his voice rough with sleep. Ranboo sheepishly looks up to find him handling a sword. Sunbeams creep in through the cracks, bathing everything in a warm glow. Ranboo scrambles into a proper sitting position. “You were out for a while.”

“Uh…” He stabs the air a few times before nodding to himself and holstering the sword away. He bows his head. This is it. This is when he’s kicked out and left to survive again. “S-Sorry…”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. You needed sleep. And speaking of that-” a finger is pointed directly at Ranboo’s face. “From now on, you need to take care of yourself. That means eight hours of sleep. A day.”

“I-” _I can’t accept that._ Ranboo skims his hand over the blanket stretched across his lap. When was the last time he slept fully through the night? He is so used to keeping an eye on his surroundings, sticking to high trees or caves, imagining he was somewhere warm to fall asleep. Techno’s cape is rolled up where his head had been. He stretches his fingers into the fur, the grey bristles tickling his scars. 

Maybe he can be selfish, just this once. “...okay.”

“Here,” Techno crouches in Ranboo’s line of sight. In his hand is a loaf of bread and cheese. His stomach growls. His eyes- he isn’t wearing the mask. It’s Ranboo's first time seeing him without it. He carries a different aura like this, more unguarded, more normal. His lips are pressed together in a fine line and his nose is scrunched slightly. “Breakfast.”

“But-”

“I don’t need you slowing me down. We’re addin’ three meals a day to that as well.” Despite the harsh words, his intentions are kind. Hesitantly, Ranboo takes the offered food, cradling them close. “There’s a pile of clothes over there. Feel free to just take whatever fits. I’m gonna go out and scout around to make sure no one has found us yet.” Before Ranboo can interject, Techno speaks again, “I’ll come back. Technoblade never dies.”

Ranboo nods. Oddly enough, he doesn’t doubt his words.

_**──────────** _

_(Something doesn’t feel right._

_Ranboo opens his eyes to find himself staring down at a lifeless, unmoving body. Feeling nauseated at the sight, he makes a move toward the corpse, when he finds his limbs are missing. Ranboo looks around in horror only to find that his own body is nowhere to be found. He couldn’t feel his hair, his fingers, or his toes. He couldn’t feel his tongue, his lips, or his teeth._

_His body is incorporeal._

_But as he studies the corpse on the cage floor again, he discovers the truth is far, far worse._

_Despite not having seen his reflection for years at this point, he recognizes who it is immediately._

_He’s dead. Nothing more than a cold corpse now._

_He wants to scream, but he has no mouth to scream with. His intangible, disembodied soul is left to suffer in the empty air, unspeakable torment his only existence now._

_“Four enderpearls this time, boys!” A man cackles nearby. Ranboo wants to cry out when the sword is stabbed into his chest again. Because they could. “It looks like the loot increases the older it gets. Watch the bed for when it respawns. Supply has been rising ever since the End became a free-for-all, so we gotta do this a few more times today. We’re gonna be rich!”_

_It’s then that he finally finds his voice and screams._

_The high-pitch cries vibrate across the walls and his soul is suddenly sucked back into his corpse. Feeling life return to his limbs, he thrashes and writhes and continues to scream. Someone is holding his body down. A respawn star is forced around his neck._

_They won’t stop laughing.)_

“Ranboo!” He hears someone bellow his name and immediately wakes up in a cold sweat. He’s still thrashing and writhing his heart out. The fear runs hot in his veins. But warm, rugged hands gently cup his cheeks tipping his head up, a pair of tired crimson eyes meeting his. There is something in Techno's eyes that has Ranboo stays in place, limbs coming to lock in place, able to maintain eye contact without the primal instinct to attack. Techno wasn't looking at him like a monster, a freak of nature, or something to exploit. He just saw Ranboo for, well, Ranboo. There's an old hurt in those eyes Ranboo understands too well.

“Ranboo,” Techno says again, softer this time, the world honing in on just the man in front of him. “You’re safe. They can’t hurt you anymore. It’s just you and me.”

It hurts. It hurts to breathe, to feel, to exist. He wants nothing more than to just run away, but there’s nowhere to run. There is nowhere to hide.

“Do-” Ranboo never knew Techno could look so awkward. His eyes flick away, his calm and collected facade breaking for just the slightest of seconds. He has never looked so human. “Do you want a hug? I- I know you don’t like touch or anything but-”

Ranboo almost bowls Techno over but he stays steady, hauls the long-limbed teenager onto his lap. He breathes in, and it’s like coming back up for air after drowning for so long. Even with the height difference they somehow make it work, Ranboo’s face pressing against his chest, Techno’s hands running up and down his back, sometimes combing through his sweaty hair. He can't cry, too scared of the pain, chest heaving with choked sobs. Techno just holds him through it.

A steady presence. A rock in the tornado. 

“Breathe,” and it’s something he can do, something to focus on. A chin comes to rest gently atop his head. He can feel Techno’s chest rumble as he speaks, low and comforting, words that help soothe his frazzled nerves. His tail begins to steadily swish, and Ranboo feels a purr build in his chest when calloused fingers scratch behind his ears.

“There we go. Much better. Kid?” For a hysterical moment, Ranboo worries Techno will let go. He grips onto Techno’s shirt tighter. “Okay, okay. I won’t go. I’ve gotcha, Ranboo. I’m not going anywhere.”

Techno doesn’t let go. Ranboo keeps breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> techno: ive only had ranboo for a few days but if anything happened to him id kill everyone on this server and then myself
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post drabbles, hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)
> 
> WE HAVE FANART!!  
> [Ranboo + potato by GratuitousGay](https://twitter.com/GratuitousGay/status/1372816977991979008)  
> [Ranboo by willowspore](https://twitter.com/willowspore/status/1373124762046631937)


End file.
